


Christmastime

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Sam Bell 2 and the reader are spending Christmas together on Sarang Mining Base...After their first sexual encounter things do not develop the way the reader imagined it...





	Christmastime

 

  


**_5 Days…_ **

Five days were left till it was Christmas on Earth. Five days to get into some season’s mood in this sterile and fun free zone called Sarang Moon Base.

You knew there was much more important stuff to do than worrying about Christmas moods but the prospect of the upcoming holiday season made you a bit sad.

Up here without anything to make at least some days different from the usual routine, Christmas wouldn’t be the same.

Still you were determined to make at least some effort to get into a festive mood.

You had to do it alone though, because for a certainty Sam Bell would do nothing to help you with this.

First he didn’t seem to be very fond of anything which sounded fun and second you haven’t talked for a few days now. You talked about work and professional stuff but you didn’t exchange one word in your free time, since each of you backed off to your private rooms after the working day was over.

 

**_Two weeks ago…_ **

It happened two weeks ago. You were fixing an electric short on one of the main energy units together when suddenly the whole power supply in the lower levels died and you were standing in the dark. The only light left came from the upper levels and from some small flashing warning lights on the computers.

Sam laughed and joked about being totally useless that day as he already has broken some dishes after breakfast.

You smiled and told him that it was surely not his fault that these old school computers were trashed constantly.

You stood in his way as he moved to the energy unit behind you, reaching for a switch. As you wanted to step aside you tripped over his foot and he caught you before you could fall.

“Hey, take care”, he said, smiling at you. You held tight to his upper arms and straightened yourself again.

“Oh damn, sorry”, you said, giggling. When your eyes met his, you felt that something has changed. It felt like electricity in the air and suddenly you felt the warmth of his body through the fabric of his overall. His biceps tensed and he lowered his head bit. When you didn’t back off he placed his mouth on yours.

For a few moments he stayed like that and you knew that he was waiting for you to reciprocate. Or push him away.

You didn’t. You were overcharged with the situation and you didn’t know how to deal with it, but what you knew was that this felt good. This felt better than anything you experienced since you were here. So you put your arms around his neck and let him push you back against the wall beside the energy unit.

You started kissing him eagerly, dragging him close to your body.

Just now you realized how much you missed any human contact. It was not just the kissing and yearning but simply closeness, intimacy and some warmth in this cold and pale place.

It all went very fast and was neither romantic nor especially emotional but you felt safe and warm and this was all you craved for after months of physical solitude.

Afterwards he held you for a few moments, breathing deeply and looking into your eyes.

His beautiful soft eyes made you feel sentimental though and you stroked his cheek lightly.

He brought his lips to yours and this time the kiss was tender and soft.

Although you were breathing evenly again, your heart kept on beating mercilessly inside your chest.

The following days were awkward and silent. Neither you nor he mentioned what happened in the basement and you grew more and more uncomfortable with the current situation.

Meanwhile you were used to his withdrawn and reserved behaviour but now you found it unbearable.

He kept his distance and you could tell from his mood and his behaviour that he was not very comfortable too.

You hated this situation but you also didn’t know what to say or do because you absolutely had no idea what you should tell him after your encounter.

Some days went by and one evening you were lying in your bed reading when you heard a soft knock at your door.

You stood up and headed to the door pushing the button to open it.

There he stood, with a lowered head, looking up at you.

Seemingly he came right out of the shower, because his hair was careless and still a bit damp.

You already noticed in the course of the last days that your heart was heavy with emotions and feelings when you thought about him or when you were working close to one another. But it felt like you were hundreds of miles apart.

Daily you recalled the feeling his lips caused on your skin and how good his firm and warm body felt when he cuddled close to you after you made love.

You liked him and you felt terrible that you were not able to talk to him and be near him.

Seeing him standing in your door, looking like that, you realized that you completely fell for him.

“What are you doing”, he asked.

“Nothing special, I was reading”, you answered awkwardly.

He had his hands in the pockets of his overall and you noticed that he was nervous.

“You wanna come in”, you asked, stepping back a bit.

He nodded and entered your room positioning himself in front of you.

“I’m glad you came”, you said looking down at your feet.

“Yeah”, he said questioningly.

When you looked up again you saw him smiling softly.

He came closer and placed his hands on your waist, kissing your cheek softly.

“I wanted to talk to you”, you said quickly.

He moved to your jaw line, tracing it with the tip of his nose.

“It was terrible that we didn’t speak after what happened and I missed talking to you.”

He looked at you again and palmed your cheek.

“I missed you, too”, he said quietly and kissed you.

You wanted to speak, to push him away and tell him all that was lying on your heart but his sweet and tender lips on yours made you forget your doubts and your senses.

Your hands moved to his upper body and for the first time you felt his pecs through his shirt. He was musclier than he looked like and his firm chest felt amazing under your touch.

He put his hands on both sides of your neck and cocked his head, letting his tongue part your lips.

You sighed quietly at the feeling this caused inside of you. You missed talking to him but you also had to admit that you missed his touch, his mouth on yours and his warm body close to yours.

He kissed you for a while longer, sighing softly and you felt deep inside how much he needed you. Physically, for sure, but also emotionally. After he got to know the truth about himself and had to deal with the fact that he was all alone, he must have felt like the loneliest person in the universe. You didn’t even want to know how much pain all this must have caused.

Your hands moved to his shoulders and you pulled down the top of his overall exposing his arms.

You traced them up and down and the density of his hairs on his lower arms and his firm biceps sent shivers down your spine. This felt damn good and you couldn’t refrain from tugging his shirt out of the lower part of the overall and slipping your hands underneath his shirt. Just as he started breathing heavily and your hands moved up to his chest your wits started working again and you opened your eyes.

You broke the kiss and pushed him a bit away tenderly.

“Sam”, you said, looking into his eyes. He looked a bit agonized and you felt the urge to place your hand on his cheek.

“I think we should talk.”

“What do you want to talk about”, he asked, frowning.

“Well…about us. What we are doing here”, you said.

“Oh, I thought it was pretty obvious what we are doing here.” He smirked slightly.

“Yes, but…After we had sex you didn’t talk to me at all and I just don’t know what this all is actually about.” You were really exasperated now because he looked at you like you were speaking another language.

“What do you want”, he said, raising his eyebrows.

“I want… to be with you…like really. Not just having sex, you know.”

“You want to be with me”, he said and it wasn’t a question. “You know what I am and you want to be with me.”

“What are you talking about”, you asked puzzled.

“Never mind”, he stopped talking, narrowing his eyes.

“Sam”, you palmed his face, but he turned away.

“Maybe I should go now”, he said and stepped back.

“Ok, then go”, you said and tried really hard to hide how hurt you were.

You didn’t want to let him go. You craved him with your body and soul but you knew that he wasn’t ready for this amount of feelings and emotions. Or simply he wasn’t interested in you the way you were interested in him.

Partly you understood his reluctant behaviour but you couldn’t stop the sadness creeping slowly inside your heart.

He left and you stood there like something precious and essential was violently taken from you.

You went back to your bed and sobbed all the pain and agony into your snow white pillow.

**_Christmas Eve…_ **

The last few days you had the feeling that Sam really tried hard to get through to you. You still didn’t know what he was thinking or feeling but you noticed that the must feel sorry after what happened in your room.

Only after you finished your work you remembered that it actually was Christmas Eve. You didn’t manage to decorate anything. You were bad humoured and almost forgot about Christmas approaching.

You went to your room, changed clothes and headed to the common room to get some food.

When you entered the room was dark and you spotted Sam sitting sunk in one of the sofas. When you looked around you realized that there were multicoloured lights blinking and glowing everywhere and a familiar song was playing somewhere in the background.

“Christmastime”, Sam suddenly said.

“Huh”, you replied puzzled.

“The Smashing Pumpkins”, he answered. “I stole it from your playlist. You have loads of Christmassy stuff on your computer.”

“Well, I knew that I would spend Christmas here and I like to be prepared”, you smirked sadly. “Did you try to make our room festive?” You looked around again. With some imagination the communication device really looked like a Christmas tree.

“Yeah, tried is the right word”, he chuckled. “I knew how much you wanted this.”

“Oh, really? So you actually listened to what I said”, you said boldly.

“Yes, I got every single word you said”, he replied and rose from his seat, positioning himself in front of you. “I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

He looked at you expectantly. You just looked back at him without saying a word.

You wanted him to speak.

“When you arrived I was in a really miserable state. I wasn’t able to deal with myself and then you came here, being like walking sunshine and, to be honest, you stressed me out in the first place.” He smiled crookedly and let his hand go through his hair.

“I was alone with my scary thoughts for too long I guess and wasn’t prepared for such a lovely person to appear, turning everything upside down.”

He looked desperate and you knew that it must have been really hard for him to talk about this bitter part of his life. But you needed to hear this and he definitely needed to talk all of it away.

“But I liked you from the start”, he smiled. “You were annoying at times but I’ve never before been that happy in my life. Maybe I didn’t show it but you brightening up everything here. My heart included.”

He brought his hand to your face and let his thumb brush your lips. You still remained silent. Partly because you knew he didn’t finish yet and partly because you knew if you uttered a word now your voice would fail completely.

“Making love to you meant a lot to me. I want you to know that”, he smiled shyly. “It’s a pity it was this awkward and short, though. I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t take it anymore and came closer to him placing your hands on his shoulders.

“You really don’t have to be sorry, Sam”, you said, smirking at him.

“I think I fell in love with you”, he said, his expression becoming all soft.

Hearing those honest and plain words made your heart fill with joy and happiness.

He looked into your eyes, his lips slightly parted and he looked so beautiful and fragile that your heart started jumping in your chest.

“Can I kiss you now”, he whispered, closing his eyes.

“Yes, please”, you replied, tiptoeing and letting the tip of your nose touch his.

He placed his mouth gently on yours and put his arms tightly around you.

“Merry Christmas”, he whispered letting go off your lips for a moment.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
